Find my way back to you
by Tezza1988
Summary: Post 5x16 STYDIA, What I wished would happen!


She's never felt pain like this in her entire life. Her head hurts, it's like she's been hit repeatedly with a bat or some other large object but that's not what happened…some psychopath drilled a huge hole deep into her skull. Upon opening her eyes she notes that she lay flat on her bed, in her room and the light shining through her window is blinding.

She shifts, enough to raise herself into the sitting position and runs a hand casually through her long hair, noting that it's wet and someone must have given her a bath or shower. She doesn't remember taking one but she doesn't remember much since waking up on that table, her hand clutched tightly by another and his face beaming at her.

" _They saved me mom, Stiles saved me.."_

A small smile on her lips as she remembers that moment, those feelings, his face.

She glances around the room and that's when she spots him, sleeping soundly on the floor, amongst numerous blankets and cushions. He looks peaceful, almost comfy but he can't possibly be and she pulls back the covers, sliding off the bed, and his eyes are open. A small smile on his lips as he rises, running a hand across his face.

"Hey…you're awake.." His voice is raspy, quiet but Lydia hears him.

She nods and steps to look at her reflection in the mirror on her dressing table. God, she looks awful. She feels awful but in her head she looks worse. Turning her head to the side she examines the hole in the side of her head, wincing when her fingers touch the sore skin around it.

He's on his feet upon hearing the wince and by her side in seconds, hands on her shoulders and catching her gaze in the mirror. "Lydia…" He rubs her skin and without thinking dips his head to place a soft kiss just below her neck, shifting her hair out of the way.

She freezes. A sharp inhale of breath and eyes closing for only a moment, _did she miss something_? He steps back, almost realising what he's done and running a hand awkwardly through his hair. She turns and meets his gaze again instantly.

"Thanks for staying…" She whispers softly as he leans on her desk by the window, feet shuffling and heart racing.

"Of course…I couldn't leave, not after what happened last night. Besides I actually slept better than I have in weeks." A small shrug of his shoulders and bite on his bottom lip "how are you feeling?"

She sits on the edge of her bed, the question forgotten "I can't thank you enough for last night, for _saving me_ …all of you." Smiling now and hands clasped together on her lap "won't Malia be mad that you spent the night?"

He raises his eyebrows, suddenly remembering she doesn't know about the break up.

"No, not at all. Scott wanted to stay too but Melissa convinced him to leave and let you rest. She knew you'd be safe now and I asked your mom if I could stay.." He takes another deep breath and moves to sit beside her on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on top of hers. "You are safe now. I promise."

She lifts her head to meet his eyes again and slowly nods her head "I know, it's okay….I'm…I'm actually feeling a little better." She glances at their hands and then back up at Stiles "I look like crap don't I?"

He chuckles, shaking his head "Are you kidding me? _Never_. You look a lot brighter than yesterday." He moves some hair away from her eyes and feels her shiver under his touch, presuming she is cold, he rises from the bed and grabs one of the blankets from the floor where he was sleeping minutes ago. Placing it around her shoulders and returning to his place beside her…he leans his forehead softly against hers, eyes closing and noses touching briefly.

"Thanks…" She mutters softly when he places the blanket around her and her eyes close to match his when he leans into her, forehead on hers and hands reaching to cup either side of her face "Stiles…."

He gently runs his fingers across her skin, breathing rapid and voice low "We almost lost you, _I_ almost did…" placing a light kiss on her soft cheek he continues "I don't know what I would have done…"

She sighs, a content sigh. Hands covering his and whispering just loud enough for him to hear "You would have lost your freaking mind, remember?"

He smiles. Leaning forward just a little more, lips now kissing the top of her head "oh yeah, that's right."

She pulls back, enough to look at him and entwining their hands when his larger ones drop from her face "Something changed last night, didn't it? Between us?" He doesn't speak and so she presses on "I died, I heard Scott talking to Deaton as we left..he said my heart stopped, he couldn't hear it anymore and then suddenly I was awake."

He nods, running his thumb comfortingly over her hand "Deaton thinks it may be the tether."

Lydia raises her eyebrows, teeth tugging at her lower lip "What do you mean?" She's watching their hands, tightening her grip on his.

"It's like when we were searching for our parents, for the nemeton. He said when he pushed the mistletoe into your head, you lost consciousness and when I spoke to you…when I told you to open your eyes, you did. Like…like I pulled you back." Looking down at theirs hands then back up to try and read her reaction. She says nothing and looks to be almost in shock. "I know this a lot to take in and I don't really no much else yet.."

Letting go of his hands, she runs them hurriedly through her hair before pressing them at her side, gripping at the mattress and trying to gather her thoughts. "I died?" She chokes out, fear and sadness in voice.

He nods, moving to again rest his hands on her shoulders before pulling her against his chest, head resting on top of hers. "It's okay, you are okay Lyds."

She pulls back, meeting his eyes again and letting tears flow down her cheeks "…because of you." Her tone is vulnerable and before he knows it she's pressing her lips gently against his, a satisfied sigh against his mouth.

It takes him a second, mind racing before he kisses her back, one hand resting on her lower back and the other now settled below her chin. He can't believe this is happening, _it_ _must be a dream, this can't be real._


End file.
